Study done in post-menopausal women comparing the ability of potassium bicarbonate to lower the excretion rate of calcium in the urine. This study will utilize the GCRC outpatient facility at 350 Parnassus, and the GCRC nurses to dispense medications, draw blood, monitor the subjects and help with the initial screening.